1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cleansing of fishing reels, and more particularly to the effective removal of salt and other accumulations from sport fishing reels without ruinous incursions of water into the internal mechanisms of these reels.
2. Related Art
Fishing reels are highly complex assemblies used to control fishing line in the course of fishing. Intricate gearing, precision parts and costly materials of construction make effective routine maintenance of fishing reels essential. Above all, maintenance should not contribute to the destruction of these reels. The most common problem in maintaining fishing reels is cleaning salt and other accumulants from the reel after use. Merely blasting with water will remove the accumulants, but will force water into the internal reel mechanisms, away from air circulation, where rust can develop, with ensuing loss of reel performance and eventually a premature need for replacement of parts.